


T < mg

by SkyborneVeggies



Series: 10 Days of Microfiction Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Microfic, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: Castiel wonders if there is a limit to how strongly one can yearn, and wonders if one can reach the breaking point.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 10 Days of Microfiction Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156004
Kudos: 2





	T < mg

Do you know how it feels to yearn for something? (Do you know, how each fiber of your essence strains so hard in his direction that you can feel it tearing, shredding at the root? And when that sinew finally rips away; snaps, like when my grace was torn from me; and empty spaces flood with blood and clotted pain—  
Tell me, what then?)


End file.
